Neurological stimulators have been developed to treat pain, movement disorders, functional disorders, spasticity, cancer, cardiac disorders, and various other medical conditions. Implantable neurological stimulation systems generally have an implantable signal generator and one or more leads that deliver electrical pulses to neurological tissue or muscle tissue. For example, several neurological stimulation systems for spinal cord stimulation (SCS) have cylindrical leads that include a lead body with a circular cross-sectional shape and one or more conductive rings (i.e., contacts) spaced apart from each other at the distal end of the lead body. The conductive rings operate as individual electrodes and, in many cases, the SCS leads are implanted percutaneously through a needle inserted into the epidural space, with or without the assistance of a stylet.
Once implanted, the signal generator applies electrical pulses to the electrodes, which in turn modify the function of the patient's nervous system, such as by altering the patient's responsiveness to sensory stimuli and/or altering the patient's motor-circuit output. In SCS therapy for the treatment of pain, the signal generator applies electrical pulses to the spinal cord via the electrodes. In conventional SCS therapy, electrical pulses are used to generate sensations (known as paresthesia) that mask or otherwise alter the patient's sensation of pain. For example, in many cases, patients report paresthesia as a tingling sensation that is perceived as less uncomfortable than the underlying pain sensation.
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to systems and methods that make use of, employ, rely on and/or otherwise use or incorporate aspects the interaction between electrical therapy and the patients to whom the therapy is applied.